


Ash's Special Wake Up Call

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pokemon Center, Sauna, Shooting Star, Shower Sex, Sleep, Transforming back to Normal, Transforming from Pokémon to Human Boy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wish Comes True, Wishing, blowjob, sauna sex, shower, showering, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ash & friends would rest up at a Pokémon Center where Ash & Pikachu spot a shooting star & the very next morning things get very interesting





	Ash's Special Wake Up Call

Ash’s Special Wake up Call

Ash & friends would be staying at a Pokémon Center at night when Ash & Pikachu would spot a shooting star as Ash would make a very special wish.

Ash: I wish Pikachu could be a real human boy for one day.

Ash would then yawn as he & Pikachu would go to bed. Once morning came, Brock & Misty would be already up as they would be doing their own things as Ash would continue to sleep in when he would start moaning as he would slowly open up his eyes as he was shock to discover that a boy is giving him a blowjob while he was sleeping. Once he rubbed his eyes & open them completely, he would be stun.

Ash: Pikachu. Is that you?

The boy giving Ash a blowjob would slowly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis as he would answer Ash’s question.

Pikachu: It sure is, Ash.

Ash’s eyes would widen as he couldn’t believe that his number one partner is now a real human boy & was just giving him a blowjob while he was sleeping.

Ash: How in the world did this happen, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Remember last night.

Ash would think back when he would remember exactly what had happen last night.

(Beginning of Flashback)

Ash: I wish Pikachu could be a real human boy for one day.

(Ending of Flashback)

Ash: That’s right. My wish must have come true. So, you’re going to be a real human boy for one whole day.

Pikachu: That’s right & I want to do so many things with you, Ash.

Ash: I want us to have a stronger bond, so how about we have sex with each other all day long.

Pikachu: I love that. Let’s do it.

Pikachu would slowly put Ash’s penis back into his mouth as he would start bobbing his head up & down again while sucking on his master’s penis. Ash would moan as he enjoys the feeling of his buddy giving him a blowjob. Pikachu would wrap his lips very tightly around Ash’s penis as he would bobble faster & faster. Ash would grip the bed sheets as he would moan on top of his lungs as he would feel his penis being suck by tightly by Pikachu’s warm soft lips. Ash would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Pikachu’s mouth. Pikachu would be surprise as he would taste Ash’s pre-cum as he would bobble his mouth even faster as Ash would moan even louder. Ash would cruel his toes up as he would moan on top of his lungs as he would viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Pikachu’s mouth. Pikachu would feel Ash’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would start swallowing it. Ash would shake & shiver as he kept on release his orgasm into his buddy’s mouth until there was no more as he would start breathing a bit heavily. Once Pikachu had swallowed all of his master’s boy milk, Pikachu would slowly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis as Pikachu would slowly crawl up to his master.

Pikachu: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. That’s for asking.

Pikachu: You’re welcome.

Ash: Did you like drinking my boy milk?

Pikachu: Absolutely, but I was wondering if you can feed to me from the other end if you know what I mean.

Ash: Of course I do & I’ll be more than happy to do so.

Pikachu would slowly get off of Ash’s body as he would lie on his back as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Ash would blush as he would see his partner’s anus for the first time as Ash would slowly get onto his knees as he would knee crawl his way to his partner. Ash would be blushing even more as he couldn’t believe that his number one buddy in the world is a human boy & wants to be pounded by his master. Ash would take a deep breath as he would place the tip of his penis on Pikachu’s anus. Pikachu would gasp as he would quickly grab a hold of the bed sheets as he would feel the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Ash would then grab a hold of Pikachu’s ankles as Ash would slowly start thrusting his penis forward into his buddy. Pikachu would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Ash’s penis then Pikachu would let out a very loud gasp as Ash’s penis would slowly breakthrough Pikachu’s anus as it slowly slides right inside of Pikachu. Pikachu would look directly at Ash as he would feel Ash’s penis inside his body. Ash would then slowly start thrusting his penis deep into Pikachu while having a strong grip on Pikachu’s ankles. Pikachu would start to moan as he would feel Ash’s penis moving. Ash would chuckle as he enjoys hearing Pikachu’s moans as he would keep on thrusting his penis into his partner. Ash would continue to pound Pikachu he would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Pikachu. Pikachu would whimper as he would feel Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as his body would start tensing up including his anus as it sealed up very tightly & would put the squeeze on Ash’s penis. Ash would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed very tightly by Pikachu’s anus, but would continue to pound his buddy. Ash would thrust faster & faster until he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Pikachu. Pikachu would whimper as he would feel Ash’s boy milk entering his body. Pikachu would start to feel hot as he couldn’t handle the hotness as he would scream on top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash would be stun as he would watch his buddy squirting onto himself as that trigger Ash’s penis to squirt a few more loads into Pikachu. Once they both got done releasing their orgasms, Ash would then slowly pull his penis out of Pikachu’s anus as he would then watch his entire load quickly oozing its way out of Pikachu’s anus & onto the bed. Once he got done watching his load ooze right out of Pikachu’s anus, Ash would slowly let go of Pikachu’s ankles as they slowly drop down onto the bed. Ash would let his buddy rest as he would slowly hop off the bed as he would stretch his body as he would walk around the room in the nude to make sure that Misty or Brock doesn’t come back & catch him having sex with his buddy, who’s now a real human boy for a day. Pikachu would let out a big yawn as Ash would walk right back towards his buddy. Ash would hop right back on the bed as he would knee crawl his way towards his buddy as Pikachu would be up on his feet. Ash would be literally be face to face with Pikachu’s penis as he would grab a hold of his buddy’s hands as Ash would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Pikachu’s penis as he would then slowly devour the rest of Pikachu’s penis into his mouth. Pikachu would moan as he would feel his penis being devoured by his master. Ash would wrap his lips very tightly around Pikachu’s penis as he would start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Pikachu would moan even louder as he would feel his master sucking on his penis as Ash would bobble his head even faster as Pikachu would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash would be stun as he was shock to feel his buddy’s pre-cum inside his mouth as he would continue to suck more & more of him. Pikachu would squeeze Ash’s hand even tighter as he would brace for a big explosion. Ash would bobble his head faster & faster as he suck more & more of Pikachu’s penis until Pikachu would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously squirt his load deep inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash would be surprise of how much boy milk Pikachu is squirting into his mouth as Ash would swallow all of it. Once Pikachu was done squirting his load into Ash’s mouth, Ash would slowly pull his lips off of Pikachu’s penis as Ash would look up at Pikachu as Pikachu would smile.

Pikachu: Did you enjoy drinking my boy milk, Ash?

Ash: I sure did.

Ash & Pikachu would then let go of each other’s hands as Ash would slowly get down onto his hands & knees as Ash would start wiggling his butt in front of Pikachu. Pikachu would blush as he slowly get down onto his knees as he would be right behind Ash as Pikachu would slowly place the tip of his penis on Ash’s anus. Ash would gasp as he would feel Pikachu’s penis touching his anus.

Ash: Are you going to pound me, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Absolutely. Since you wiggle your beautiful butt in front of me how couldn’t I. I just hope you’re ready for a wicked pounding.

Pikachu would slowly place his hands on Ash’s hips as Pikachu would slowly start thrusting his penis forward into Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Pikachu’s penis then Ash would let out a very loud gasp as he felt his anus being forced open by Pikachu’s penis as Pikachu’s penis would slowly slide right through & enter his master’s body. Ash would be whimper & moan as he would feel Pikachu’s penis inside his body. Pikachu would instantly start thrusting his penis deep inside of his master. Ash would moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Pikachu’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Pikachu would be deeply pounding his master as he slowly starts finding his pace as he would move faster & faster. Ash would start to get louder & louder as he would feel Pikachu’s penis moving a lot faster until Pikachu would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel Pikachu’s pre-cum entering his body as it would start tensing up & his anus would seal up tightly & would put the squeeze on Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu would whimper as he would feel Ash’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis, but would continue to pound his master. Pikachu would move faster & faster as his penis would go deeper & deeper into Ash. Ash would grip the bed sheets as tight as he could as he & Pikachu would feel sweat pouring off their bodies as Pikachu would start to feel very excited until as he would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of his master’s body. Ash would moan as he would feel Pikachu’s boy milk entering his body as he would enjoy feel his buddy’s penis twitching inside his body when Ash would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum all over the bed. Once Ash was done squirting his load onto the bed, he would slowly feel light headed as he slowly faint & collapse on top of his own boy milk puddle that he created as Pikachu’s penis would slowly pop right out of Ash’s anus as Pikachu would watch his entire load slowly oozing right out of Ash’s anus as it slowly slide down Ash’s butt then onto the bed. Pikachu would also feel light headed as he slowly lay on top of his master’s back as they both would slowly sleep soundly as they both would try to regain their strength. After sleeping for a 3 hours, Ash & Pikachu would slowly wake up as Pikachu would slowly get up off of his master’s back.

Ash: Wow, Pikachu. You were a big hit.

Pikachu: Nice pun, Ash.

Ash: Thanks. Do you want to go to the sauna room & sweat with me?

Pikachu: Sure.

Ash & Pikachu would slowly move their bodies right off the bed as Ash would put his underwear back on, but would have to reach for one for Pikachu. Ash would look through his backpack as he would find a spare pair of underwear for Pikachu. Ash would hand Pikachu his spare underwear as Pikachu would put them. Ash would blush as he would his partner wearing his own underwear. Ash & Pikachu would slowly exit their guest bedroom in the Pokémon Center as they both head towards the sauna. Once they both reach the sauna room, Ash & Pikachu would slowly slide their underwear off as they both would slowly wrap towels around their waist as they enter the steamy room. Once they were inside, they were shock to see that they’re the only ones there as they both would look at each other as they both would slowly remove their towels as they enjoy being naked in a steamy sauna room. Ash & Pikachu would slowly sit down together on the bench as Ash would pour water over some extremely hot rocks as steam would start to feel the room. Pikachu would then slowly us his right hand as he would grab a hold of Ash’s penis. Ash would gasp as he would feel his penis being grasped by Pikachu’s warm soft right hand. Ash would slowly use his left hand to grab a hold of Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu would gasp as he would feel his master’s warm soft left hand grabbing a hold of his penis. Ash & Pikachu would slowly turn their heads as they both slowly start kissing each other also start stroking their hands up & down on each other’s penises as they both realize that they were giving each other a handjob while making out with each other. Ash & Pikachu would deeply tongue kiss each other as they both would stroking their hands a bit faster as Ash would use other free hand to pour more water over the hot rocks as more steam would feel the room. Ash & Pikachu would then whimper into each other’s mouth as they both felt their penises releasing some pre-cum as they both would stroke each other’s penises even more. Ash & Pikachu would start to moan even louder as they both would sweating like crazy until they both would deeply moan into each other’s mouths as they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum at the exact same time. Ash & Pikachu would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they both felt the other’s penises twitching in their hands. Once they both got done squirting their boy milk, they both would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then slowly remove their lips away from each other then slowly let go off each other’s penises as they both would look at their own hands as they both were stun to see how much boy milk the other squirted. Ash & Pikachu would slowly exit the sauna as they both would put their underwear back on as they both head back to their bedroom before Brock or Misty comes back. Ash & Pikachu would rush back as they both were happy to discover that neither Brock nor Misty has come back.

Ash: Thank goodness that neither Brock nor Misty are back from doing their thing.

Pikachu would then sniff himself as he could smell a strong sexual odor coming from his body.

Pikachu: Hey Ash.

Ash: What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Is it alright if I take a shower?

Ash would then sniff himself as he would shake his head.

Ash: Why not we take a shower together & if you want we could have sex while we’re cleaning ourselves up.

Pikachu: I would like that.

Ash would grab some clean clothes as he & Pikachu would slowly enter the bathroom as they both would step into the shower together. Once inside, Ash would turn the water on as he would make it warm. Once they water was warm enough, Ash & Pikachu would take turns standing underneath the showerhead as they would let the warm water wash away their strong sexual odor off of their bodies. Ash would turn the water off as Pikachu would start shampooing his head as Ash decided to have some fun. Ash would slowly get down onto his knees as he would be face to face with Pikachu’s penis. Ash would take a deep breath as he would slowly devour Pikachu’s penis into his mouth. Pikachu would moan as he would feel his penis being devoured by Ash’s warm hot mouth. Ash would slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on Pikachu’s penis while Pikachu is still shampooing his head. Once Pikachu was done shampooing his head, he would shampoo his master’s head as well. Ash would moan as he would enjoy feeling his head being shampoo while sucking on Pikachu’s penis. While shampooing Ash’s head, Pikachu would gasp as he slowly release his pre-cum into Ash’s mouth. Ash would taste Pikachu’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster as he would suck even more of Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu would moan & moan as he would feel his penis twitching inside of Ash’s mouth. Pikachu would shampooing Ash’s head until he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash would be stun as he would feel squirt after squirt of warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he would slowly drink all of it. Once Pikachu was done squirting his load into Ash’s mouth, Ash would slowly pull his lips off of Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu would get done shampooing Ash’s head as Ash would slowly stand back up onto his feet as he would face the opposite direction as he would slowly turn the warm shower water back on as they both would wash the shampoo off their heads as Pikachu would then grab a hold of his penis as he would slowly press it against Ash’s anus, but once he did put it on Ash’s anus, it would instantly slip right through Ash’s anus as it enters Ash’s body. Ash would gasp as he would feel Pikachu’s penis inside his body.

Pikachu: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine, but I was surprise to feel your penis instantly sliding right into my body.

Pikachu: You ready for a wicked good pounding?

Ash: I sure am.

Ash & Pikachu would stand underneath the showerhead as Pikachu would wrap his hands around Ash’s chest as he would slowly thrust his penis very deeply into Ash. Ash would moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Pikachu’s penis going deeply into his body. Pikachu would slowly start finding a pace as he would move faster & faster as he drives his penis deeper & deeper into Ash. Ash would feel tears running down his face as he was extremely happy that Pikachu pounding him that hard in the shower. Pikachu would then release his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash would whimper as he would feel Pikachu’s pre-cum entering his body as it would start tensing up including his anus as it would put the squeeze on Pikachu’s penis. Pikachu would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeeze very tightly by Ash’s anus. Pikachu would squeeze Ash’s chest even harder as he would thrust a whole lot faster & harder into his master. Ash would moan louder & louder as he would feel his penis twitching when Pikachu would moan very loudly as he squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash would feel his body shaking as he would feel Pikachu’s boy milk entering his body until Ash would scream on top of his lungs as he quickly fire his white hot gooey cum into the air as the warm shower water would wash away Ash’s load. Once they both were done, Pikachu would slowly remove his hands off of Ash’s chest as Pikachu would slowly pull his penis out of Ash’s anus. Ash would whimper as he no longer felt his buddy’s penis, but would start moaning as he would feel Pikachu’s entire load slowly oozing right out is his anus as it slowly drips down onto the shower floor as the warm water would wash away Pikachu’s load.

Ash: Thank you for feeding me your load, Pikachu.

Pikachu: You’re welcome, but now it’s your turn to feed me.

Ash would press his back against the shower wall as he would slowly spread his legs apart as Pikachu would slowly get down onto his knees as he would be face to face with Ash’s penis as Pikachu would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Ash’s penis as Ash would gasp. Pikachu would then slowly suck the rest of Ash’s penis into his mouth as he would slowly wrap his lips very tightly around Ash’s penis as he slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on Ash’s penis. Pikachu would slowly grab a hold of Ash’s hands as Pikachu would slowly start bobbing his head faster & faster as he would suck more & more of Ash’s penis. Ash would hold onto Pikachu’s hands very tightly as he would breathe faster & faster then would let out a loud gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Pikachu’s mouth. Pikachu would taste Ash’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head faster & faster as he would suck more of Ash’s penis. Ash would breathe faster & faster as he would feel his penis twitching inside of Pikachu’s mouth. Ash would squeeze Pikachu’s hands very tightly as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Pikachu’s mouth. Pikachu would be surprise to feel how fast his master is squirting his boy milk as Pikachu would start swallowing all of Ash’s boy milk until there was nothing left coming out. Once Ash was done squirting his boy milk into Pikachu’s mouth, Pikachu would slowly pull his lips off of Ash’s penis.

Ash: Did you enjoy drinking my delicious boy milk, Pikachu?

Pikachu: I sure did.

Ash: You ready to be fed from the other end?

Pikachu: I sure am.

Ash: Great! Let me get into position then we can get started.

Ash would slowly move around until he would slowly sit down on the shower floor as he would spread his legs wide up as his penis would be pointing straight up. Pikachu would be shock to see Ash’s penis still horny as he would slowly get down onto his knees as his anus would be hovering right above Ash’s penis. Ash would place his hands on Pikachu’s hips as he slowly lower his buddy down onto his penis. Pikachu would gasp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus, but it would instantly slip right through Pikachu’s anus as Pikachu would slide on right down onto Ash’s penis. Pikachu would let out a very surprising gasp as he couldn’t believe that Ash’s penis is completely inside his body.

Ash: You alright, Pikachu?

Pikachu: I’m fine, just surprise that I completely sank down onto your penis.

Ash: You ready to be fed?

Pikachu: I sure am.

Ash: I’ll slowly help you find your rhythm, but once you do I’ll let go of your hips.

Pikachu: Thank you so much for helping me, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. We better hurry up before Brock or Misty comes back.

Pikachu: Okay.

Ash would slowly help Pikachu get started as Pikachu would slowly start bouncing himself up & down on Ash’s penis as Ash would start to moan. Pikachu would slowly lean forward as he slowly presses his lips against Ash’s. Pikachu would slowly wrap his arms around Ash’s neck as they both would start deeply tongue kiss each other as Pikachu would start finding his rhythm as Ash would slowly remove his hands off of Pikachu’s hips. Pikachu would start bouncing faster & faster as he would kiss more & more. Ash would gasp into Pikachu’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Pikachu. Pikachu would whimper into Ash’s mouth as he would feel Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it would start tensing up including his anus. Pikachu’s anus would quickly close up tightly as it squeeze Ash’s penis very tightly. Ash would whimper into Pikachu’s mouth as he would feel his penis being squeeze very tightly by Pikachu’s anus as Pikachu continues to ride Ash’s penis. Ash & Pikachu would whimper louder & louder into each other’s mouth until they both would reach their limits as they both deeply moan on top of his lungs as Ash would squirt his white hot gooey cum deeply inside of Pikachu while Pikachu would squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Ash’s chest & stomach. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Ash & Pikachu would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Pikachu would slowly lift himself up off of Ash’s penis as Pikachu would moan as he would feel Ash’s entire load oozing out of his anus as it slowly drips down onto the shower floor. Ash would watch his entire load slowly dripping out of Pikachu’s anus & dripping down onto the shower floor as the warm water wash it away. Pikachu would extend his hand as he would help Ash back up onto his feet as they both would let the warm water wash their bodies clean as Ash would heard someone inside their room as Ash knew that he’ll have a lot of explaining to do if it is Brock or Misty.

Brock: Hey Ash!

Misty: We’re back.

Ash would start to worry as they both were back, but don’t know what to do.

Ash: Hey Pikachu.

Pikachu: What is it, Ash?

Ash: Is it possible that we wish for you to be a Pokémon again, will it happen?

Pikachu: There’s only one way of finding out.

Ash: Let’s hold each other hands & hope this work or I’m in big trouble.

Ash & Pikachu would grab a hold of each other’s hands as they both would wish for the same thing then instantly Pikachu would instantly transform back into a Pokémon as Ash would be relieve that he doesn’t have to explain anything to Brock or Misty about his sexual experience with Pikachu as a human boy.


End file.
